


More than meets the eye

by DriSilv_a3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Brotherly Affection, Good Regulus Black, Rebel son, Regulus Black Deserves Better, Regulus Black Feels, Runaway Sirius Black, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, strained brother relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriSilv_a3/pseuds/DriSilv_a3
Summary: A brother that rebelled under pressure and a brother who succumb to the pressure. Choosing different paths, never knowing that there is more than meets the eye on one another
Relationships: Regulus Black & Sirius Black
Kudos: 6





	1. September 1st, 1971.

“ Did you know that there are  actually two stars  named Sirius?”  asked Regulus for  what Sirius  thought was the third time,  he looked down again to the boy  who hasn’t left his side since they arrived at the station ,  hands firmly in  his pockets  and tensed shoulders,once again rambling non-stop .  Nervous for  his leaving , Sirius  realised . “ One gravitates around the other ,  that's what uncle Alphard says ,  but Regulus star  is more  than three times  bigger than the sun .” 

“Are  you implying that you have a  better name ‘cause  your star  is bigger ?” Sirius  replied good-natured ,  imitating his brother  posture and facing their parents talking to the Lestrange family . “ Remember you’re the one here named after a  lion ,  just like Gryffindor. What  is taking them so long ?  Is not like  they will refuse  Bella’s hand anyway .” 

The younger boy made a face of  disgust ,  his grey eyes turning to his brother  and a  quick replied ready ,  but the mention of the house was a  reminder of what was about to happen and then looking into the eyes so like  his ,  he couldn’t stand  anymore and asked what he really wanted to know

“Are  you going to write ?”  he finally asked in a  very low voice,  not keeping eye contact ,  instead looking at the steaming locomotive almost in time for  leaving . 

“As  soon as  I’m sorted , Reg.  Wich will be never if the two of them don’t come  back here for me  to actually get into the train first .” 

“ Óri ?" Sirius  hated the stupid nickname , refuse  to answer actually ,  but this was his little brother,  that he would be leaving in a  few minutes  to the care of that dreadful woman . 

“ Listen ,  I'll write ,  and soon it’ll be your turn ,  and we are  going to be together again .” The  noise from the train and their parents coming made him rush  himself . 

“ And you’re going to tell me  everything about the dungeons and if Bella lied  about seeing the Merpleople ?” 

“ Yeah ,  sure .”  Replied Sirius,  who proceed to mess with the younger hair,  then stan up for  the stiff good -bye  to their parents ,  got into Hogwarts  express without hesitating ,  not even a  glance back

The  thing is that he had left a brother  behind that day ,  but when he came  back they were as apart of one another as  their namesake stars in  the sky ,  and he was from then on Sirius,  never again Óri . 

He  missed the damn nickname after all . 

> “ ...  just came  back from Regulus '  birthday ,  he isn’t gloating with your departure , as  you claim .  But for me,  the pair of  you were doomed the moment you sorted into Gryffindor .(...)” 
> 
> Alphard’s letter to Sirius in August  of 1975.


	2. September 1st, 1972

“Is that your brother there, Black?” Peter with a mouth full of left-over from the train troller, was almost not comprehensible when pointing to one of the kids following McGonagall to the front of the great hall. 

“Oh, look at that!” Sirius didn’t need to turn around to know that James was now also looking at the dumbstruck children. “A cute little version of the dear, Sirius, here.” 

“Don’t even start, James.” from his seat at the Griffyndo's table Sirius elbowed at James, but he too was looking at the line behind the professor, easily identifying Regulus with the dark hair, his aristocratic posture, and the famous blue eyes, a Black through and through, thought Sirius. 

“What house do you think he’s getting into?” replied Potter unfazed by Sirius' sour humour when Regulus Black name was called out loud. “Probably Slytherin, I mean, they end up there don’t they?” answered Pettigrew before Sirius could even think of an answer. 

“Are you dumb on purpose, Peter? Or you just forget that Sirius is actually one of them, a Black and all thenonsense that comes with it?” 

“Now you’re offending me, Remus! I’m sure not like them” Lupin just roll his eyes at the boy’s false ton of indignation and kept his gaze at the little one in question, sitting in front of the hall with the Hat at his head. “He’s Mama’s boy, he’s a Snake I’m sure of it.” Shrug Sirius, but also looking at the kid. 

A couple of minutes later, Lupin turns around with a challenging expression “You should stop jumping to a conclusion about things, Sirius, one of this day you’re going to regret concluding the wrong thing. Not even the old Hat is sure what house to put him in, he’s an official Hatstall” 

At that moment the Hat shouted loud and clear “Slytherin!” and with that Sirius raised an eyebrow at Remus direction “That day is not today, Lupin.” 

> “...you didn’t write, but Mother found out anyways. She said she’s going to make a better Black out of me. Why Sirius? Why couldn’t you just ask for Slytherin?” 
> 
> Regulus letter to Sirius, circa October 1971. 


End file.
